Picture Book
by klainbowsandbutterflyklisses
Summary: After Kurt's notebook is stolen by Wevid and his true feelings revealed, Blaine must find a way to express his feelings for Kurt.


**AN: **I'm just completely stressed out. I have so much work. I will explode.

Fluff to make us all feel better. (:

**Disklainer: **I own nothing you recognize. ):

Kurt sat on the couch in the commons, sighing dreamily, embellishing a large heart he'd drawn in the middle of the page of his notebook. In the centre of this heart were the words _Kurt + Blaine_. It was cliché and childish, he knew this, but he couldn't help himself. He felt as though he was a kid again, crushing on someone for the first time.

Blaine wasn't aware of his feelings for him and he made no plans to alert the boy. He was perfectly happy with their friendship and he didn't want to risk it by telling him of his silly crush.

He traced over the words, making them stand out more before he began to draw smaller hearts around the large one, smiling sillily as he did so. It was one of many drawings – the book was filled with little pictures of hearts and him and Blaine and confessions of love and adoration. He felt silly writing in it, but he also found it was a great way to express his feelings privately.

He was caught up in his own little world, not aware of what was going on around him. That's why when David and Wes popped up from behind him out of the blue, he let out a small shriek and slammed the book shut before they could see what he'd been doing.

'Are you two _trying_ to kill me?' he squeaked, a hand flying over his heart as he tried to steady his breathing. Wes and David grinned in unison, hopping over the back of the couch and landing gracefully on either side of Kurt.

'What are you doing?' David asked curiously, noticing the book in Kurt's hand. He tightened his grip on it self-consciously. He couldn't risk them seeing the drawings.

'N-nothing!' Kurt replied quickly, 'just... sketching some designs.'

'Oh, cool! Can we see?' Wes asked interestedly, peering at the shut book. Kurt shook his head wildly.

'No. No way.' he replied quickly, 'it's a little private. I'm sorry.'

Wes pouted at him and made to snatch the book but Kurt quickly moved it out of his reach. This however bought it right in front of David's nose, and the boy made to grab it.

'No!' Kurt cried, clutching the book to his chest and standing up, 'you guys can't see the book. Ever.'

'What are you hiding?' Wes asked curiously, eyes narrowing.

'Nothing!' Kurt replied, his voice high and squeaky.

David raised his eyebrows at Kurt before looking beyond his shoulder and grinning.

'Oh! Hey, Blaine!' he called, waving slightly. Kurt spun around immediately, the grip on his book loosening slightly. But Blaine wasn't there.

Wes saw the opportunity and before Kurt could realize what was happening, he dived forward and tackled the countertenor.

'_What are you doing!_' Kurt shrieked, toppling backwards as Wes speared him to the floor. His arms flailed wildly and he dropped the book, which landed a few meters away.

'David! Grab the book!' Wes shouted, holding Kurt down. Kurt struggled wildly, trying to bring a knee up to kick Wes off of him. David dived over the two, landing awkwardly on his shoulder. He cried out in pain.

'My fucking shoulder!' he bellowed, rolling onto his back and moaning, '_shit!_'

Wes looked at his friend, a concerned expression on his face, and Kurt used the distraction to push Wes off of him. He crawled over to the book and made to stand when Wes grabbed his ankle.

'You're not going anywhere!' he yelled, tightening his grip and yanking Kurt's leg backwards. He lost his balance and fell to the floor again, hitting the ground with a heavy _thump_.

'You are _insane_!' he screamed, 'what is wrong with you two?'

David was meanwhile crawling over to the book and Kurt's eyes widened. He kicked Wes' hand off his ankle and jumped forward, landing on David's back. David cried out and his arms and legs buckled under the unexpected contact. He landed flat on the ground and Kurt wrestled him away from the book.

'_Why is the book such a secret?_' David asked, his voice slightly hysterical as he tried to get Kurt off him. Wes was trying to get past them but Kurt managed to kick him in the stomach. He doubled over and groaned.

'What the _fuck_, Kurt?' he wheezed, the breath kicked out of him, 'why – _what _is in that thing that makes you turn into a bloody lunatic?'

Kurt threw David off him swiftly and scampered over to the book, which he picked up and held tightly to his chest again. He glared at the two.

'_It's private._' he hissed, before rushing out of the room.

David and Wes looked at each other and nodded once in understanding.

They needed that book.

**...**

'Warbler Coco to Warbler Oriental, do you copy? I repeat, _do you copy_? Over.' David hissed into a walkie-talkie the next day, crouching behind a pot plant in the hallway. He heard static and then Wes' reply.

'_Warbler Coco, this is Warbler Oriental. I read you loud and clear. Over.' _

'Okay, Kurt hasn't left his room yet,' David told him, his voice low, 'but I've texted him and I expect him to rush out of there in five... four...'

He counted a little early and had to wait a few more seconds before Kurt practically flew out of the room, not bothering to shut it behind him.

'Warbler Porcelain has flown the coop! I repeat, Warbler Porcelain has flown the coop! Over.' David whispered excitedly into the walkie-talkie.

'_What did you even tell him? Over.' Wes asked, his curiosity evident._

'I told him that Blaine had fallen down the stairs and broken his leg! Over.' David replied, apparently pleased with his creativity. He could practically hear Wes roll his eyes.

'_A little extreme,' he commented, 'but go in there and acquire the target! Over.'_

David flicked his walkie-talkie off and crept silently up the hall, glancing both ways suspiciously. He reached Kurt's dorm and pulled on a pair of gloves before entering.

He was looking for the notebook, of course. He and Wes had devised this elaborate scheme after Kurt had basically attacked them yesterday. They knew that he was hiding something big, so of course, they had to know what it was.

He crept over to Kurt's side of the room – Kurt was a neat freak and Ethan was a slob, so it wasn't hard to distinguish – and started ransacking the drawers, moving everything carefully and replacing it exactly as it had been.

He knew he didn't have much time and after the third drawer, he began to lose hope. He sighed and looked around the room desperately, knowing he'd have to get out of there very soon. Suddenly, his eyes landed on a small corner poking out from under Kurt's pillow. He grinned and walked over to it quickly, lifting the pillow.

_Jackpot_.

He pumped his fist in victory and tore out of the room, pulling out his walkie-talkie as he went.

'This is Warbler Coco! Target has been acquired, I repeat, _target has been acquired!' _

'_This is Warbler Oriental! Well done, Coco! Quick, bring it to my room before anyone sees you!'_

David bolted to Wes' room, which was just down a flight of stairs and around the corner. He flew through the open door and slammed it behind him before doing a little dance.

'We are the _best_!' he cried, grinning. Wes nodded excitedly.

'Damn straight!' he agreed, 'now, let's see what this sucker holds!'

David went and sat in the desk chair and Wes looked over his shoulder. He opened the cover and scoffed.

_This notebook is the property of one Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Those who are caught with said notebook will be punished most severely. Keep out._

'Silly Kurt,' Wes laughed, 'turn the page, come on!'

David turned the page and upon seeing what was on it, promptly burst out laughing. Wes took at look at the page and joined him, gripping the back of the chair to stop him from falling over.

A childish drawing of what appeared to be Kurt and Blaine and the words _forever_ scrawled at the bottom. The two were holding hands and had silly grins on their faces, love hearts floating around them.

'_That is brilliant!_' David cackled, holding his sides, '_oh my god. _It's a little love book!'

'Turn the page, turn it!' Wes urged, his eyes streaming. David flipped the page and they both burst out laughing again.

This time it was a list.

_List of reasons why Blaine Anderson is the most perfect boy in the universe._

'Reason number one!' David read, putting on a girlish voice. He picked up the book with a flourish, '_his eyes remind me of melted caramel. I could quite possibly drown in them.'_

Wes dropped to his knees and buried his head in his hands, laughing so hard that no sound was coming out.

'Listen to this!' David laughed, putting his girly voice back on, '_reason number seventeen – he looks like a really good kisser. His lips are so perfect and smooth and pretty looking. I would kiss him forever and ever and never get bored of it.'_

Wes seemed to have found his voice as he began to roar with laughter again. David skipped forward a few pages.

'_Blaine Anderson, you are the most beautiful, amazing, sexy boy I've ever met. I want to run my hands through your hair, I want to hold your hand and kiss you and love you. Why don't you love me back? Why don't you see me as more than a friend? I would do anything to kiss those lips of yours, to be held in those arms. Why don't you tell me I'm beautiful? I think you're beautiful. I feel like a child, like this is a childish crush. Oh, Blaine, please be mine.'_

'Stop!' Wes gasped, 'I – I can't breathe! Oh my god!'

'_Look at this!' _David hooted, 'it's a cute little picture of them _kissing!_'

He turned the book to show Wes, who fell face-first onto the carpet and broke into a peel of uncontrollable giggle. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

'Come – come in!' David called, closing the book. The door opened and Blaine poked his head into the room.

'Are you two... okay?' he asked slowly, 'I could hear you from upstairs. What's so funny?'

David grinned wickedly and looked at Wes, who nodded eagerly. He tossed Blaine the book, 'why don't you take a look and see for yourself?'

Blaine frowned and opened the book slowly. He flicked through a few of the pages, his eyebrows rising. His cheeks turned pink after a few more turns and he looked up at them disbelievingly.

'You're embarrassed! That's so cute!' Wes cooed, wiping his eyes. David chuckled.

'Why would you guys laugh at this? That's so rude!' Blaine shot, shutting the book, 'this was obviously private – did you steal this?'

'We... borrowed it.' David corrected, shrugging, 'we had to! He was so secretive about it!'

Blaine frowned at them.

'You're both horrible people.' he informed them, 'and I suggest you give this back to Kurt.'

'No – he'd kill us!' Wes replied, horrified, 'you give it back to him! Say you found it!'

Blaine started to shake his head but Wes and David pulled their most convincing pouty faces. Blaine glared at them for a moment before sighing.

'You owe me.' he muttered, leaving the room. He could hear David and Wes laugh as he left and his face flushed.

They were such assholes at times.

But then Blaine became fully aware of what he'd seen in the book and his heart sped up excitedly.

He had feelings for Kurt. Of course he did. He just thought they were one sided – he was Kurt's mentor, after all. It was totally understandable that Kurt wouldn't have feelings beyond friendship for him. But now he was unsure of what to do, how to tell Kurt he felt the same.

He decide to return the book first and deal with the rest when he could think of a decent plan. He sighed and headed to Kurt's dorm, dreading the confrontation.

**...**

Blaine knocked on Kurt's door and after hearing Kurt call for him to enter, he hid the book behind his back and opened the door.

Kurt was sitting on his bed, looking flustered. His eyes lit up at the sight of Blaine.

'Blaine!' he gasped, 'you're alright?'

Blaine frowned, 'of course... why wouldn't I be?'

'David told me you broke your leg!' Kurt explained quickly, his voice frantic, 'and I've been calling and texting you and you haven't been answering and I was _so _worried and I couldn't find you _anywhere_!'

Blaine thought back to his phone, which was lying on his bed. He then narrowed his eyes. David was totally dead when he saw him next.

'I'm fine,' Blaine replied, taking a seat next to Kurt on the bed, 'but – but I do have a reason for coming here.'

Kurt cocked his head to the side, 'is everything okay?'

Blaine sighed. This wouldn't be easy.

'I – I found something,' he told him, 'that belongs to you. I think you might want it back.'

Kurt's brow furrowed momentarily. Blaine then produced the book and Kurt paled instantly.

'I – I – you...' he breathed, his eyes wide. Blaine bit his lip and handed it to him.

Kurt looked panicked, 'you didn't read it... did you?'

'I flicked through it...' Blaine admitted, his cheeks colouring. Kurt's breathing quickened.

'I think you – you should leave.' he told him quietly, not daring to meet Blaine's gaze. Blaine frowned.

'But... we should talk about this.'

'No.' Kurt shook his head, his voice more firm, 'no, I think you need to leave. Right now.'

He sounded both hurt and assertive and Blaine decided to give him a little space. He nodded and left the room quietly, but not before hearing the sob that tore from Kurt's throat.

He needed a plan.

**...**

Kurt was still upset the next day. He hadn't talked to Blaine at all after the incident – and he had avoided Wes and David, too. He knew they had some part in this.

He felt terribly rejected and humiliated. He'd wanted Blaine to throw himself into his arms and tell him he felt the same.

Fat chance.

He moped around for most of the day, watching sad movies and singing songs about heartbreak and loneliness. He knew he was probably overreacting, but he wanted to wallow around in his misery for a while.

He'd just come back from the cafeteria. He'd noticed that Blaine hadn't been at lunch.

He hadn't seen him the whole day, actually. Had he scared him off for good? Did he want nothing to do with him?

Kurt sighed miserably and went back up to his dorm, finding the door unlocked. He frowned.

He went into his room and the first thing he noticed was an unfamiliar notebook on his bed. He picked it up curiously, seeing the words _To Kurt_ in the top corner. He frowned and flicked the book open, seeing a drawing of a boy with curly hair and a guitar.

_This is Blaine Anderson, _it said underneath_, and he has a story to tell._

Kurt flipped the page and saw another drawing of the same curly haired boy. This time, drawing-Blaine was frowning.

_Blaine goes to Dalton. It is very boring._

Another flip of the page, and this time it was Blaine and the Warblers.

_Blaine sings in the school's choir. He likes to sing. However, the Warblers were repetitive and boring._

Kurt raised his eyebrows and turned the page.

_But then something interesting happened to the Warblers._

There was no picture, so Kurt turned the page. Now there was a drawing of a boy with coiffed hair and bright blue eyes.

_Kurt Hummel happened to the Warblers._

He felt himself smile softly and flipped the page.

Blaine and Kurt now stood together, smiling and holding coffee cups.

_Blaine and Kurt became best friends. Together, they fought off bullies and drank lots and lots of coffee. Blaine thought Kurt was great._

Kurt felt himself smile and he now turned the page eagerly. He laughed outright at the next picture. It was him singing and Blaine staring with his mouth hanging open to the floor.

_Kurt had a beautiful voice. Kurt was also very good looking. _

Kurt felt himself blush and on the next page he saw a picture of Blaine staring at him again, only this time Kurt harboured a huge heart in his chest.

_Kurt also had a beautiful heart..._

Kurt's eyes began to water and he blinked them away to see the next page. Blaine was on his own this time, love hearts instead of eyes.

_Blaine began to fall for Kurt very quickly. _

The page was split in half and on the other side of the dividing line, there was a sad Blaine.

_But Kurt only saw Blaine as a friend._

The next page had a drawing of Kurt and Blaine holding hands and singing together, coffee cups in their hands again.

_So Blaine decided that if he couldn't have Kurt, he'd be really, really good friends with him because even that was amazing._

The next page simply had the words, _but then Blaine found something out..._

Then a drawing of Blaine holding a book and grinning widely. Kurt laughed.

_He found a book! In the book, Kurt had confessed his feelings for him!_

Then Blaine was drawn with wings, flying over a city.

_Blaine felt as though he could fly! He'd never been so happy before!_

Kurt smiled fondly at the picture. The whole thing was drawn childishly in crayon and was completely adorable. He turned the page.

He found himself looking sad and Blaine looking even sadder. The caption read:

_Blaine wanted to tell Kurt! But Kurt wanted him to leave. This made Blaine really sad._

He suddenly felt guilty for forcing Blaine out of his room.

_So Blaine decided to make him a book too!_

A picture of Blaine smiling with a light bulb above his head.

_So he made the book and left it on Kurt's bed. He hoped he liked it!_

Blaine was drawn with the book, next to Kurt's bed, a hopeful sort of smile on his face. Kurt felt his heart speed up.

_Kurt will read the book._

A picture of Kurt reading.

_And he will finally understand how Blaine feels!_

A picture of Kurt smiling, and a thought bubble which held him and Kurt, holding hands and smiling.

_And then they can hopefully be together!_

Kurt bit his lip to stop the silly smile. The book was nearing its end.

_So, if Kurt does want to be with Blaine, he should follow these instructions._

On the next page, there was a list on a blackboard. Blaine was holding a ruler, wearing glasses, pointing to the list.

_Go downstairs to the commons._

_Follow the flower petals to wherever they lead._

_See Blaine!_

_Be together forever and ever! _

Kurt turned to the last page and saw cartoon-Blaine smiling widely at him.

_Blaine hopes to see you soon!_

Kurt grinned and set the book down gently, deciding to head to the commons straight away. His heart hammered excitedly in his chest as he bound down the corridor and steps, reaching the commons in mere minutes.

He looked around quickly for any sign of petals and after a few frantic moments of searching, he saw some leading out of a doorway. The doorway led outside and he followed the trail, which was scattered scarcely on the ground outside. He walked for a little while longer before the trail disappeared and he found himself standing in a courtyard. He looked around and saw Blaine sitting on a bench, looking both nervous and expectant.

Their eyes met and Blaine stood shakily, offering a nervous smile. Kurt walked towards him slowly, his heart suddenly in his throat.

'I – I take it you got my book?' Blaine asked softly, his voice trembling with both nerves and excitement. Kurt nodded, unsure of what to say. He felt like his stomach was about to drop out of his body.

Blaine smiled uncertainly.

'What did you think?'

He was biting his lip, eyes wide and anxious. Kurt thought about it for a moment, trying to choose the right word.

'It was...' he started, his eyes locking with Blaine's, 'it was _perfect_.'

Blaine's face split into a wide grin.

'R-really?' he asked disbelievingly, 'you liked it?'

'Blaine, it was _wonderful_,' Kurt breathed, 'it was so sweet.'

Blaine scratched the back of his neck bashfully, 'I wanted to do something special. You – you don't know how much you mean to me, Kurt.'

Kurt's cheeks flushed and he managed to reply, 'you too, Blaine. So much.'

Blaine then took a shaky breath and slid his hand onto Kurt's cheek, cupping it gently.

'Will you be my boyfriend, Kurt?' he asked quietly, eyes never leaving Kurt's. His gaze was smouldering. Kurt found himself melting under the stare and he nodded quickly.

'Of course,' he whispered, 'I'd love that. More than anything.'

With that, Blaine leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. It was impossible to ignore the shoots of electricity and pleasure that shot through him; he never imagined kissing Kurt would feel so_ right_.

They were both slightly breathless when he pulled away, their faces splitting into identical grins.

Blaine bit his lip and laughed softly.

He wasn't mad at Wes and David anymore. In fact, he'd probably buy them flowers. Or a pony. Or a house.

If it wasn't for them and their idiocy, he wouldn't have the most perfect boy in the world in his arms.

_My boy_, he thought happily, pressing another kiss to Kurt's lips.


End file.
